


Baby Names

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [6]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Galo, Alpha Galo Thymos, Alpha/Omega, Baby Names, Baker/Chef, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Frostish, Frostish au, M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Mpreg, Omega Lio, Omega Lio Fotia, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: For my friend, supporter and one of my favorite artists, Shiori42_art on Instagram (a.k.a Shiori42art and Shiori42 (ShioriAkaitsuki) on Twitter). Thank you so much for the love and support.It's been thirty years since the Frostish and Burnish came together to live in peace.Lio is pregnant with his and Galo's little flaming snowflake and they are now discussing baby names together.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShioriAkaitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/gifts).



The sun rose to wake the city up with orange, yellow, and pink lights that could blind sleepy eyes.

A young omega in his late twenties woke up to these lights with a groan, hating them for waking him up this early in the morning. Especially since this is one of his days off work.

He got up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his magenta eyes before making his lime green hair nice and neat.

He groaned again but once he looked down at his baby bump, he gave a small smile and put a gentle, loving hand to it.

"Morning sweetheart." He whispered, gently to his baby. "Mommy loves you."

He turned around to try to find his beloved alpha only to find an empty spot on the other side of the bed.

That was when he smelled a delicious aroma of chocolate and cream cheese in the air.

He licked his lips and got up to walk into the kitchen to spy his alpha making chocolate crepes with cream cheese filling.

His lover felt eyes on him and turned around to give him the warmest smile. "Good morning Lio, my Burnish love."

Lio smiled back and walked over to embrace his lover who embraced back with just as much love.

"Good morning to you as well my Galo, my Frostish love."

Galo kneeled down and gave Lio's baby bump a kiss full of love. "And good morning to you as well, kiddo."

Lio sniffed the air, rewarded with a stronger scent of the wonderful breakfast. "That smells amazing."

Galo turned to the food before turning back to his husband. "It's almost ready. Why don't you go ahead and sit down?"

Lio nodded and walked over to the dining table to sit down, rubbing gentle circles on his baby bump.

"Hey Lio?"

"Yeah."

"You know what today is?"

Lio thought about that for a moment before looking towards his husband. "What?"

Galo walked over with their breakfast. "Today's the thirtieth anniversary of Promepolis."

"Really?" Lio looked up to him with only half shock.

Galo nodded. "Really."

"I'm glad Promepolis city was made, Galo." Lio took his fork in hand with a smile. "Because that city is where I met the love of my life."

Galo gave him a tender kiss on the forehead before kissing his lips. "That's where I met the love of my life as well."

They were both right.

For centuries, ever since their abilities awakened, the Frostish and Burnish had their separate ways, separate homes, separate lives.

But thirty years ago, Governor Kray Foresight of the Burnish and President Ignis Ex of the Frostish came together and came upon an idea.

They believed that it was time to put their differences aside and make the city of Promepolis. A place for both Frostish and Burnish to share their cultural differences, interests, support, friendship, and even their love.

And they were right. Both Frostish and Burnish had their differences sure, but they were able to work together. More ways than one.

And sixteen years ago, a new baby boy was born. Now some would say 'aww' or 'that's nice' or 'so what?"

So, this baby, who is by now a teenager, was born from a Frostish mother and a Burnish father. They call him a Frost Burn, a person that's half Frostish, half Burnish and it was so unique and really amazing in Galo and Lio's opinion.

Not long after he was born, many other Frost Burn children started to appear. All of them from lovers that were both ice and fire.

Speaking of a Frost Burn, Lio is now eight months pregnant with his and his beloved, Frostish husband's little Frost Burn child. They don't know the gender yet because they want it to be a surprise but they already made the baby room that wasn't pink or blue, but black and white. The colors of the Frostish and Burnish to make it both traditional and beautiful.

He met his Galo, six years ago, when he was still the head chef at the Ring of Fire and he wanted to look inside the bakery called, The North and South Pole Catering, when it first opened. He found some ice cream he liked and that was when Galo showed up to serve it to him.

And it was then, that he felt like a winter's wind was making him fly. Fly to his land of dreams and met the alpha that changed his life for the better.

Lio went back there whenever he was able to and Galo noticed that he must have been doing it on purpose for a reason he didn't know. Lio confessed and told him that he wanted to see the handsome, Frostish alpha once again.

Galo was surprised because he thought he just liked the goods that he and the other bakers made. But he wasn't complaining because he liked him as well and he asked him out on a date.

Turns out, Galo can't cook regular food. No matter how much he tried, he would somehow mess it up and ruin it. Lio didn't blame him because he wasn't good at baking like Galo is, he would always mess up the sweet stuff.

A Frostish alpha who can make sweet stuff and an Burnish omega that can cook actual food. That sounds like a good couple.

A few weeks after they started dating, Lio went into heat and Galo was there to take care of him. He didn't get pregnant then but Galo marked him as his on that day and Lio couldn't have been happier.

After five years of being together, Galo purposed to him and they got married by the frozen lake where Galo took them on their first date.

Goodness, he remembers Meis and Gueira crying cats and dogs at the ceremony. They were really happy for them and they apologized like a hundred times to Galo because they didn't trust him with Lio from the start.

Galo told them that it was all good but they still felt guilty about it.

And after some talking and a little deciding, Galo and Lio wanted to have their own little, Frost Burn baby together.

And here's where they are now.

After breakfast, the two walked into the living room. Galo sat on the couch with Lio laying his head in his lap, still rubbing loving circles on his stomach.

Galo set a gentle hand on his husband's stomach. "What do you think our baby will be? A boy or a girl?"

Lio looked up at his Frostish love. "I don't care about the gender, Galo. I just want the baby to be happy and healthy."

Galo smiled at him. "Happy, healthy and beautiful, just like you."

Lio blushed but still gave a small smile for his sweet lover.

Galo looked away in thought.

Lio got a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Galo turned back to his Burnish love. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Lio sat up with Galo's help.

"Your mom's name was Trinity, right?" Galo asked out of the blue, which caused Lio to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, why?"

Galo looked to the side for a moment before looking back to him. "Well, I was thinking... That if our little one was a girl, how about we name her after your mother?"

Lio's eyes went wide with disbelief and shock. He didn't expect that, not at all. "Really!?"

Galo nodded. "Really."

Galo put his hand back on Lio's stomach. "I know I've never met your mother, but I bet I would have really loved her as my own. And by naming our baby after her, I think that would be my way of saying 'thank you for giving Lio a place in the world.'" He looked up at his beloved. "Plus, I know you and her were very close when you were young. You love and miss her but don't forget, that she'll always be there for you, Lio."

Lio's eyes were filling up with happy tears. He smiled again and hugged his beloved with all his love. "Trinity Thymos sounds perfect. Thank you, my love."

Galo hugged him back with just as much love. "You are truly welcome."

Lio pulled back and looked up in thought. "Since you chose a girl's name," he looked into his beloved's teal eyes, "I want to choose a boy's name."

"What did you have in mind?" Galo got up from the couch and went to the other side to gently grab Lio's shoulders. He worked the magic that Lio loved and Lio leaned back to enjoy the massage.

"If our baby's a boy, I was thinking," he leaned his head back to look at Galo, "Anwyll."

Galo stopped what he was doing and looked at Lio with his own disbelief and shock.

"He was a really good friend to all of us." Lio brought his head back and gave a sad smile. "He was always helpful, loyal, and he was always supportive."

Lio sniffed, starting to cry for their fallen friend.

Anwyll was an omega just like him, Meis and Aina. He was actually the one who got Meis and Gueira into a couple, as well as Aina and Lucia. He was always helpful to everyone in the bakery and he liked Galo before he was turned down gently but he was still supportive of his and Galo's relationship.

But then one day, Galo, Aina, Lucia and Anwyll were just working in the bakery when the rose gold eyed, ravenette suddenly collapsed on the floor.

Once he was taken to the hospital, the doctors told them he's been sick for a while and because he didn't come to anyone sooner, he only had a few more days to live.

Once he woke up everyone ran to his side and asked all sorts of questions. Why didn't he say anything sooner? Why didn't he come to them for help? And he told them he didn't tell anyone because he didn't want them to worry about him. His friends were more important to him than his own life.

A few days later, he threw up all of his melted ice. The Frostish doctors gave him as much ice as they could, but even that wasn't enough and a few seconds later, he died and turned into an ice statue.

Lio took a deep breath and looked up at his beloved once again. "We all miss him and because he was such a great friend and I want him to be remembered," he sniffed again and a couple tears fell out. "I was thinking that we should give Anwyll's name to our baby."

Galo's own tears started to fall from his face and he quickly went to Lio's side to embrace him, tight but not too tight to hurt the baby. "If it's a boy, Anwyll Thymos it is. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lio embraced him back and gave him a tender kiss that Galo gave back with all of his being.

They brought their hands together and their Burning Ice started to burn and freeze with love in their linked hands.

The two pulled back and Galo went lower to press his ear to Lio's baby bump, still embracing Lio with love.

Lio put his free hand on Galo's head in a loving manner and put their Burning Ice covered hands on his stomach to show the little one they both love them the same.

"I love you both, you know that?" Galo asked his beloved while rubbing his cheek on Lio's stomach.

Lio gave a few chuckles and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I know and I love you both too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it and Shiori42_art, I hope this is to your liking and again, thank you for your love and support. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> Tell me what you all think, I would love to hear your feedback and I hope all of you have a great night or day everybody.


End file.
